The Island of Misfit Toys
As they escape from the Snow Monster, Terra rides with Kiva while Rudolph rides with a few misfits. Kiva: Boy, I'm glad we got away from that snow monster. Terra: Me too. Kiva: *blushes* - Suddenly, they have encountered a thick fog, that is almost too dangerous to traverse through. Luckily, the light within Kiva and Terra's totems keeps them going. Yukon: Fog is thick as peanut butter. Hermey: You mean, pea soup? Yukon: You eat what you like, and I eat what I like! Kiva: Luckily, our totems are like a flashlight. - Suddenly, Yukon's ice craft has reached land shortly after. Yukon: LAND HO!! Hermey: ..No kidding. - Kiva gets off of Terra's ride and Terra, with his Keyblade, returns to normal. Rudolph: Where are we? - The group looked around the looks of the island and found some surprises. Kiva: Wow.. Terra: Hmm.. This feels so familiar... Kiva: Really? Why's that?? Terra: This reminds me of the White Witch's castle in Narnia. Cold, dark and unpleasant to look. But here, it's different. It's warm, welcomed and somehow it feels like.. Kiva: Yeah, sweet. - The group then saw a huge creature flying towards the castle. Hermey backed up to see it, but was spooked by a toy. ???: Halt! Who goes there? Yukon: Us, of course. Who you think? ???: Well, then that's okay.. Okay!? Who, may I ask, are you? Rudolph: We're Rudolph, Hermey, Kiva, Terra and Yukon Cornilus, sir. Who are you? ???: I'm an official sentry for the Island of Misfit Toys. Kiva: Misfit toys? Terra: Toys have setbacks of their own, here. Kiva: Gee.. Terra: Let me get straight. You are a sentry in this island? ???: Yes. My name is-- Rudolph: Don't tell me-- Jack! ???: No, Charlie. That's why I'm a misfit toy. My name is all wrong. No child wants to play with a 'Charlie-in-the-box', so I have to come here. Kiva: Don't worry, Charlie. I'm sure someone would want to play with you. - The toys sang a song, which tells about some setbacks and their only dream. For this reason and the song too, Rudolph suddenly has an idea. Rudolph: Hey, we're all misfits too. Maybe we can stay here for a while. Charlie: Well, you'll have to get permission from King Moonraiser. Kiva: King Moonraiser? Terra: Who's that? Charlie: He rules here. Every night, he searches the entire earth. When he finds a misfit toy, one where no boy or girl loves, he brings them here to live on this island, till someone loves it. He's holding court in his castle right now. Kiva: Gosh.. Terra: Then we should speak to him. Kiva: Let's go. - The group later confronts the king. King Moonraiser: Come closer. What do you desire? Kiva: Well, King Moonraiser.. Uh.. Terra: We are looking for a powerful artifact. With enough clues, it has lead us here. King Moonraiser: Ah.. The young man spoke the truth, after all. Kiva: Yep. King Moonraiser: If I heard correctly, this artifact holds a power of light within and it connects to a weapon, shaped as a key. Kiva: Something like that.. King Moonraiser: Because you two have reached this far, I will gladly offer the artifact and a new world to explore, if that is possible. Kiva: Thanks. King Moonraiser: Is there anything else you wish to discuss? Kiva: Me and my boyfriend are on our date. King Moonraiser: Ah.. Rather to choose an ending is up to you. Kiva: Yeah. Well, can me and my boyfriend have some alone time? King Moonraiser: Not yet. Let your friends have their share to speak. Rudolph: Well, we are a couple of misfits from Christmas Town and we like to live here. King Moonraiser: No, that would not be possible. This island is for toys alone. Kiva: Oh.. Cheese and crackers!! Terra: Easy, beloved. There has to be a way to help those toys. King Moonraiser: Terra is correct. When someday you return to Christmas Town, would you tell Santa about our homeless toys? I'm sure he could find the little boys and girls who would be happy with them. Kiva: Okay, sounds fair. Terra: Don't worry, your majesty. We'll tell him as soon as we can. King Moonraiser: Good. You are free to spent the night. - The toys offered the group a place to stay for the night. Kiva and Terra suddenly got a call from Sasha. Kiva: Hey, Sasha. Sasha: I..didn't call you two in a bad time, am I? Kiva: Uh... Terra: Yeah, you did. Sasha: Sorry about that. But, we have new information about the distorted history change. If we're going to take down Robot-Shredder, we're going for a time jump. Kiva: Aw, man... Me and my boyfriend were getting ready to make out. Sasha: Fine. You have five minutes till the dropship gets here. Kiva: Okay, Sasha. - Sasha's call have ended and the two resumed their date, which is coming to an end. Terra: I had a lot of fun, going out with you. I'm happy for every moment I spent with that pretty face and strong spirit. Kiva: I know, my love. And the perfect way to end our first date is us making out. Terra: Then what are we waiting for. - Both Kiva and Terra kissed each other to finish their date. Suddenly, Rudolph came out of the house and saw them. Rudolph: Guys, I'm sorry but I have no choice. Kiva: Let me guess. You're going to face that snow monster. Rudolph: It's just.. I can't endanger my friends like this. I need some time alone. Kiva: Are you even sure? Terra: He knows what he's doing. Rudolph: Yeah. But deep down, you guys have a special place in my heart. When I really need you, I know you'll be there. Kiva: Of course. Terra: It's a promise. - As Rudolph gets back to the ice craft, Kiva and Terra goes back to the starship. Category:Scenes